Barbie in the Nutcracker/Credits
=Opening Credits= Mattel Entertainment in Association with Mainframe Entertainment Presents *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' Written by *Linda Engelsiepen *Hilary Hinkle *Rob Hudnut Based on the tale by *E.T.A. Hoffman Produced by *Jesyca C. Durchin *Jennifer Twiner McCarron Music by *Arnie Roth Based On *Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Ballet Performed by *The London Symphony Orchestra Choreography by *Peter Martins Executives in Charge of Production *Anne Parducci *Ivy Ross *Dan Didio *Asaph Fipke Executive Producers *Rob Hudnut *Ian Pearson Directed by *Owen Hurley =Closing Credits= New York City Ballet Dancers *Charles Askegard *Maria Kowroski *Benjamin Millipied *Nora Y. Mullman *Abi Stafford *Janie Taylor Starring the Voices Of *Barbie/Clara: Kelly Sheridan *Nutcracker/Prince Eric: Kirby Morrow *Mouse King: Tim Curry *Pimm: Peter Kelamis *Major Mint: Christopher Gaze *Captain Candy: Ian Janes Corlett *Grandfather Drosselmayer: French Tickner *Aunt Drosselmayer/Owl: Kathleen Barr *Maid: Cathy Weseluck *Tommy: Alex Doduk *Kelly: Chantal Strand *Peppermint Girl: Britt McKillip *Gingerbread Boy: Danny McKinnon *Voice of Faeries: Shona Galbraith B.C. Performers Voice Director *Andrea Romano Voice Casting By *Voicebox Productions Studio PA *Gail Fabrey Art Director *Tony Pulham Animation Directors *Michael Ferraro *Gino Nichele Color Key Artists *Zoë Evamy Character Desiger *Jean Gilmore Designers *Ken Mimura *Lorraine Marue-Mimura Matte Painting *Zoë Evamy *Peter Mong Props Design *Sean Newton Lead Story Board Artist *Steve Lumley Storyboard Artists *Sherilan Weinhart *Rob Jensen Assistant Directors *Petra Haluska *Bryan Atkinson Production Manager *Sarah Wall Animation Coordinators *Stefanie Boose *Natasha Espejo Supervising Animators *Conrad Helten *Allen Lecorre Senior Animators *Carleen Lay *Jiri Licenik Lead Character Animators *Chris Buckley *Jason Hopkins *Colleen Morton *Rocket Ron Sombilon Computer Animators *Travis Bond *Michelle Conto *Shona "Princess" Galbraith *Laura Gorrie *Michelle Hapke *Andy Koo *Craig Macpherson *David M. Macleod *Yousuf Mapara *Patrick McNabb *Colin Oleksyn *Christina Roodenburg *Bobby Stockport *Alexander Sydie *Dustin Trenton *Trevor Traub *James "Jimbo" Verbicky *Michael White Technical Director *Jared Damon Johnson Software Lead *Sonja Struben Technical Lead *Derek Waters Director of Technical Development *Casey Kwan Techical Development *Jason Osipa *Michael Ferraro Development Team *Katrina Conwright *Andrew Duncan *Mark Lemon *Jeremy Miller *Andrew Ogawa *Sonja Struben *Rak Tafarodi Technical Animators *Paul Cech *Ricardo Rodrigues Modeling Supervisor *John Cruz Senior Modelers *Heather Cutanda *James Feng Lead Character Modeler *Kin Fung Kwok *Fred Pashé Character Modelers *Jay Chi *Anshin Chu *Carl Jarrett *Cecilia Ku *Sephine Kuan Set Modelers *Tanya Doskova *Angela Guenette *Chu-Chu Kenchenten *Sheryl Low *Shawn McCorkindale *William Wong *Julian Yip Lighting Supervisors *Jeff Cappleman *William (Tonee) Chan Lighting Artists *Chris Brawn *Debbie Driedger *Laura Gorrie *William Lee *Mark Lemon *Walter Hsieh Digital Effects Supervisor *Jason Gross Senior Digital Effects Animator *Patrick Parenteau Digital Effects Animators *Tricia Crichton *Anne Davis *Debbie Driediger *Jeff Cappleman *Joseph Cruz *Sandro Di Segni Senior Avid Editor *Tina Kane Avid Editors *Paul Gill *Greg Richardson Render Technicians *Richard Ahtow *Carson Baxter Motion Capture Director *Luke Carroll Motion Capture Studio Director *Andrea Donnelly Filmbox Supervisor *Alastair Macleod Filmobox TDs *Paul Cech *Bassim Haddad Motion Capture Shoot Supervisor *Eric Torin Motion Capture Assistant Director *Chris Cappel *Ian Goodman System Operation/Lead Grip *Colin de Jose Motion Capture Database Operator *Justin Aggelou Grips *Ben Burden Smith *Thomas Yardley Motion Capture Studio Coordinator *Jane Boxer Motion Capture Supervising Tracker *Richard Overington Motion Capture Trackers *Tony Acworth *Justin Giovetti *Adam Hansen *Patrick Karasiuk *Mathew Moreau Motion Capture Talent *Michelle Harrison *Rob Daly *Kelt Eccleston *Craig March *Terra Macleod *Kenneth Mcintyre *Ashley Hale *Calum Worthy Additional Motion Capture Provided By *Acclaim Motion Capture Studios Acclaim Motion Capture Studio Manager *Hajime Ogata Studio Production Asssistant *Sean Ludlam Motion Capture Technician *Christine Squitieri Studio Assistant *Cynthia D'Ambrosio On-Line Editors *Anne Hoerber *Jean Ireland VIdeo Production Supervisor *Jim Corbett Video Production Technicians *Andre Guilbeault *Rudy Koch *Russell Orme Video Disc Operators *Brett Daly *Justin Much Director, Systems and Network *Russ Ptolomey Director, Technical Operations *Greg Story Manager, Corporate Systems and Communications *Larry Bodnar Systems Engineer *Terry Bates *Kevin Elsdon *Jason Hislop *Myles Morse Assistant Systems Engineers *Dave Algar *Curt Odenbach Executive in Charge of Software Development *Chris Welman Software Support *Tim Belsher *Steve Dugaro *Michael Dyck *Gordon Farrell *Dave Fracchia *Tony Pelle *Stephen Schick *Martin Talbot VP Production *Phil Mitchell CGI Co-Executive Producer *Kim Dent Wilder Production Controller *Guilianna Bertuzzi Accounting Assistant *Neelam Puri-Narayan Recording Studios *Abbey Road Studios *Air Studios, Lyndhurst, london *Hinge, Chicago, IL Recording Engineers *Jonathan Allen *Craig Bauer *Peter Cobbin *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Chris Bolster *Andrew Dudman *Jake Jackson Music Editing *Konrad Strauss *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *Sara Berliner *Louis Kirschner *Cameron Schroeder Music Copyist *Jeffrey Turner Music Contracting Services *AWR Music L.L.C. Sound Post Production *Vitello Productions Post Production Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Supervising Sound Editors *R.D. Floyd *Paul Vitello Sound Design & Editing *Thomas Chan Sound Editors *Troy Allen *Larry Ellis *Bill Griggs *Curt Macdonald Foley Mixer *R.D. Floyd Foley Artists *Ossama Khuluki *Diane Parrino Technical Engineer *Glen Darcey Re-Recording Mixers *Tennyson Sebastian III *Sergio Reyes Symphony Editor *Mark Needham Assistant Editors *Zak Fagan *Jose Moreira Coordinators *Toni Koffman *Renee Weber Dolby Surround Director of Development *Sarah Maizes Associate Producer *Ian Richter Production Legal *Peter Steckelman Business Consultant *Wendy Moss Production Assistants *Mary Foote *Patti Howard *Ruthie Smith *Shelley Tabbut Story Consultant *Robert McKee New York City Ballet Liaison Director of External Affairs NYCB *Chris Ramsey Project Coordinator *Lydia Harmsen Graffin Personal Assistant to Mr. Martins *Deborah Koolish Executive Assistant to Mr. Ramsey *Rose Ferraro Creative Consultants *Jamie Cygielman *Georgia Doris *Joan Gaynor *Debbie Haag *Julia Jensen *Richard Manville *Karen Mengden *Craig Parkinson *Therese Wilbur *Tina Yang Special Thanks *Beth Barbre *Angel Betancourt *Jerry Bossick *Christine Coleman *Dorothy B. Cummings *Suzanne Schwartz Davidson, President, SAB *Rich Dellacquila *Kevin Farr *Kay Mazzo, Co-Chairman of the Faculty, SAB *Lou Novak *School of American Ballet *Bryan Stockton *Serapio Walton *Sheryl Ware And Especially *Bob Eckert and Adrienne Fontanella Video Post Production At *Mainframe Entertainment Inc.; Vancouver, Canada © 2001 Mattel, Inc. All rights reserved. "If you're kind, clever, brave, and true, anything is possible." - Barbie Category:Credits Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker